


枕干戈

by Alotus417



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 三国同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 邓艾与姜维，棋逢对手，将遇良才。一对宿敌不死战场而死于阴谋的故事。“姜伯约，他年天下太平，我去找你喝酒怎样？”闻言姜维手上的动作顿了顿，没有回答。





	枕干戈

**Author's Note:**

> cp和梗都挺清奇，看不下去请不要勉强自己。  
姜维/邓艾应该是个张力十足的cp，但我笔力不逮，导致本文画风成谜。  
所以  
感谢建议，请多包涵。

眼看着日色西沉，天光转暗，姜维仍然不动声色地坐在帐中，仿佛在打量营帐内的陈设。  
一眼看上去，魏军的营帐和汉军的也并没有多大不同。一样厚实的帷幕挡住了陇上常有的大风，但空气中仍旧弥漫着干燥沙土的气息。  
对陇西的气候，姜维说不上喜欢或者讨厌，更多的只不过是习惯。毕竟这是他出生的地方，也是他曾居住了二十七年的地方。  
说到出身，那一刻姜维的目光骤然收紧，仿佛突然之间透过厚重的营帐和漫天的风沙，看见了几乎可说是近在咫尺的天水。  
只差一步，他便可以如武侯第一次出师北伐时那般，收天水三郡归汉。  
然而终究还是差了那一步。

忽然只听“哗”的一声，有人掀帘进帐。  
姜维的目光瞬间落在了来人脸上。当他看清来人的相貌时，那目光从锐利骤然收缩成了一片幽深，仿佛出鞘的利刃淬上了某种毒药的暗色。  
来人缓缓踱了进来，在姜维身前两步远的地方住了脚步。  
他开口时语气颇为好整以暇：“感觉这不像我们第一次见面。”  
姜维没有答话，一时间只见沉默无言。  
或许因为，一个是败军之将，无话可说；一个虽是胜者，却了然挑衅并无意义。  
又或许因为，彼此都已经在心里将对方要说的话，知道得一清二楚。  
比如姜维非常清楚，邓艾为何以这样一句话，来做了他们第一次见面的开场白。  
虽然之前他们从未在如此近的距离内相见，然而交手十年，对彼此的传闻早已听了无数。更不用说在思考应对强敌的策略时的那些日思夜想和魂牵梦绕，简直如同与对方朝夕相伴。  
因而尽管只有在两军阵前的遥遥一眼，也足以从那一个顶盔掼甲的模糊身影，清晰地想象出对方一举一动的姿态和神色。  
所以眼前的邓艾，姜维并不觉得他是第一次见。

“就地处决还是押送洛阳？”半晌姜维问道。  
邓艾挑了挑眉毛：“你喜欢哪个？”  
“后者。”  
“为何？”  
“晚一天是一天。”  
“你怕死？”  
姜维顿了一顿，道：“我怕你会遗憾。”  
邓艾顿时哂然：“我有什么好遗憾的？”  
姜维抬头，似刃的目光全无隐藏。  
“你会遗憾不能一见敌人的垂死挣扎。”  
“笑话。”邓艾语声骤然一冷，“为将者恪尽其职，你我之间的恩怨算什么？”  
说着他俯下身，伸手扳起姜维的脸，一字一顿地道：“说到恩怨——我是对你有点执着，但不代表我打算给你特殊待遇。”  
被迫半仰起头盯着邓艾的姜维在脑中飞快地盘算着。  
“真可惜。”他忽然轻声说了一句，“本来我倒是打算给你点特殊待遇的。”  
没给邓艾任何反应的机会，姜维突然直起身子，仰头吻了上去。  
双唇相接的那一刻姜维闭了眼，却仍然清楚地感觉到邓艾的震惊。  
无论本人怎么说，内心深处他们之间的关系仍然是特殊的——在漫长的岁月里对彼此过分的执着和关注，使他们好像从未相交就已相知，甚至知己知彼到了相看两厌的地步。  
所谓自古宿敌，都是没有交情的知己。  
这本就是一种，极端危险又难以脱身的关系。  
姜维没有多做停留，无论是思绪还是动作。  
辗转的舔舐湿润了彼此干燥的嘴唇，不轻不重地，在邓艾唇上咬出了一个一现而逝的齿痕。一连串的动作既充满了挑衅的意味，又暧昧到了极致。  
下一刻，邓艾忽然伸手扣在了姜维的脑后，热烈的回应来得古怪突然又顺理成章。  
好像他们不是理应生死相搏的对手，而只是一对有着独特兴趣的情人，在玩着某种床笫之间的游戏。  
口舌间的碰触、挑逗和纠缠，认真得仿佛攻城略地时的攻守交关。  
待到邓艾松手，两人都急促地喘息着，看向对方的眼神里有了一分耐人寻味，而剩下的九分仍旧是一片暗流倾海。  
“还想继续？”邓艾抛出的问句更像是个陈述。  
“我从不半途而废。”姜维仿佛在回答什么别的问题。  
话音未落，邓艾已经俯身而上，推着他倒在了地面铺着的旧席上。复又觉得原先的绳子绑的有些碍事，便稍微松开了些许，换个姿势后又绑紧。  
姜维似笑非笑地曲起膝盖来回蹭着对方已然兴起的下身：“不怕我跟你动手？”  
“你是聪明人。”  
邓艾一把按住了他的腿，顺着那线条摸了下去，倾身凑得更近。  
言下之意，姜维就算劫持了他，也无法脱身：大魏军法，但求全力击杀刺客，不必顾虑受执主将的性命。  
姜维颇有深意地看了邓艾一眼，没有说话。  
当前的情况显然不适合太过拖沓的节奏。稍微做过准备工作，邓艾便抽出了手指，直接进行正题。  
尚未完全扩张的身体被进入的那一刻姜维皱了皱眉，那表情来得一闪而逝却仍然落入了邓艾眼中。本来被紧涩内壁摩擦带来的疼痛有些让人分神，然而一想到对方正经历着更加剧烈的疼痛，邓艾反倒觉得心底横生出一种快意。  
看着姜维紧抿着嘴唇像是忍耐不想讲话的模样，邓艾似乎心情颇好：“蛊惑人心、阵前搦战，你不是挺能说的吗？”  
没想姜维喘息着，反击却是接口就来：“你这时候倒不结巴了。”  
邓艾哈哈大笑：“我指挥打仗，也不结巴。”  
“哦？”姜维的声音听上去有些沙哑，“这有相似之处？”  
邓艾一边开始了缓慢的抽插，一边说道：“都会令人心情愉悦。”  
眼见对方那线条冷硬的嘴唇轻微地颤动了一下，他颇为微妙地笑了笑，俯身在姜维耳边低语：“求我，我就考虑对你温柔点。”  
“不劳你费心，” 说话间姜维竟然迎合着，温热的气息拂过他的耳畔， “这样感觉也不坏。”

“这待遇还真是挺特殊的，”完事之后邓艾一副觉得刚才发生的事情有些好笑的表情，“想必你有事求我。”  
姜维恢复了一脸平静的样子，面无表情地阖眼道：“我死之前，想看一眼天水的城郭。”  
“这倒不是很难。”邓艾说着，给他披了件衣服，“也不过能拖延一天而已，有什么区别？”  
闻言，姜维的目光好像忽然看向了远方。邓艾颇有耐心地等了许久，也没等到他的回答。  
而几年后在谒见钟会的时候，姜维遭遇了一个相似的问题。  
伯约来何迟也？  
此诚为速矣。  
这一次的问题再不允许姜维沉默。他终于回答的那一刻，表情冷淡，眼泪却滚烫。  
人终究要死，国终究要亡。  
只为争一个早晚，便让人生艰难百倍。  
也或者，精彩百倍。

那天晚上邓艾临走时随口一问：今晚可能入眠？  
姜维淡淡道，枕戈尚可高卧。  
邓艾没做评论，拂袖而去。  
结果后半夜的时候忽报汉军袭营，新胜而得意忘形的魏军措手不及，万没料想失去了统帅的汉军竟然仍有士气，组织这样迅捷的反击。  
邓艾赶来的时候，刚好看见姜维已经得了柳隐的接应，正要翻身上马。邓艾拈弓搭箭，却只中了柳隐的盔缨。  
柳隐挽弓欲回射时，姜维忽然伸手把弓讨了过来，回身正瞄到邓艾。  
邓艾见状矮身一躲，只听数十步外一声弦响，箭发如贯日白虹。  
但那箭最终没有伤到邓艾分毫，而是精准地射落了邓艾的帅旗。  
大纛落地的瞬间，天地忽然陷入了一片混沌之中。

从梦中惊醒的时候，姜维竟然出了一身薄汗。  
“伯约？”  
听到钟会有些含糊的声音从身后传来，他披衣起身的动作顿了一下。  
“抱歉，是我吵醒你了？”  
“无妨。”黑暗中钟会的声音尚带着将醒未醒的沙哑，“发生何事？”  
“只是做了个梦。”姜维的声音不见起伏，带着说不清是让人心安的冷静还是无法消融的疏离，“无事。”  
接着是一阵衣衫窸窣的轻微声响，钟会依稀感觉到姜维像是做了要出门的装束，便随口问了句：“要我陪你去吗？”  
“出去走走而已。”姜维在床榻旁摸索了片刻，大约是在寻找自己的佩剑，“好好休息，明日尚要处理诸多事务。”  
对于姜维的婉拒，钟会也没有表露出丝毫的不满或是失望，只是“嗯”了一声道：“伯约也早些睡。”  
“好。”  
听到姜维出去又把门轻轻带上之后，钟会翻了个身，面朝墙壁自顾自地合上了眼。

离开钟会暂居的府邸，姜维径自去了数条街之外的监牢。  
从前这里关押过许多作奸犯科之人——早在武侯秉政的岁月里，季汉便建立了严刑峻法的传统；然而姜维前来过的次数屈指可数。他既对论罪定罚和平冤昭雪都全无兴趣，而那些事务也轮不到常年领兵在外的他来处理。  
现下此处又布上了魏国的军队旗号，一片青墙泥瓦更是显得分外陌生。然而姜维的脚步却是没停。  
他径自走到看管的卫兵面前，亮出了手上拿着的玉佩。  
“奉司徒之命，我要见一个人。”  
他说着拍了拍斗篷。细碎的雪尘纷扬落了一地，好像风吹过陈旧简牍时扬起的飞灰。

听着脚步声由远至近，黑暗中的人敏锐地抬头看向了走廊的尽头——下一刻随着一声火石撞击的闷响亮起的火光，使得他不自觉地眯起了眼睛。  
紧接着是一串锁链扯动的声响，便见来人推门而入。刹那间火光闪动了一下。  
来人回身给门挂上了锁，方才走到了狭小的囚室中心。

姜维就这么居高临下地打量着倚墙而坐的邓艾，而邓艾抬头看着他，唇角却轻微地上扬了一个弧度，不知是嘲讽还是轻蔑。  
一刹那间，眼前邓艾的模样和方才梦中的幻象在姜维眼前重合又分开，竟好似时光倒错。  
然而横亘在二人之间的沉默比梦中的来得更为压逼。仿佛两人都想先从对方的神情中找到一丝破绽，但姜维的面色藏在背对火光的阴影里看不真切，邓艾的笑容又让人无从解读。  
良久姜维终于先开口道：“久别重逢，你也不做点表示？”  
虽然在说出“久别重逢”四个字的时候，一种奇异的不真实感忽然涌现。  
“正想问你故都易主的感觉如何。”  
而邓艾张口就来的语气，轻慢得仿佛他才是此刻的胜者。  
有些令他意外的，姜维轻“哼”了一声，倒没有表现出多少恼怒。只听他下一句便道：“那做阶下之囚的感觉如何？”  
邓艾眼中顿时流露出一丝故作的惊讶：“你又不是没做过。”  
梦中的景象随着邓艾这句话飞快地闪回。  
姜维霎时报以冷笑：“那时让我逃脱，你是不是后悔至今？”  
“没亲手杀了你，当然会遗憾。只不过——”邓艾抬头逆着姜维的目光回望，“我就算身死也已换得平蜀全功，而你姜伯约，纵是处死之难，安能回天？”  
话音未落，只见姜维一俯身揪起了邓艾的衣领，冷声昂然道：“你还没看到结局。”  
但出人意料的，邓艾没有被激怒，而是陷入了思索。  
半晌他忽然笑了，紧接着做出了一个令人惊诧的举动。  
“姜伯约，”他忽然伸出一只手抚上了姜维的脸颊，带着洞察者对执迷不悟的怜悯和讥嘲，“我知道你打算做什么。听说你同钟会构陷我时，我便想过，虽然你对我是有点执着，但你的动机应该不只是我们之间的恩怨。而现在，我明白了。”  
那一刻，姜维的表情忽地起了波澜，他松开了手上的力道，方才归于沉静。  
片刻后姜维淡淡开口，语气变得听不出感情：“不愧是我的老对手。”  
邓艾闻言，也是神情数度变幻。

既然他的死已是注定，那么他们之间的最后一个利益冲突也消失了。  
尽管还是会恨，但那恨意之下，逐渐浮现出埋藏深处的一分惺惺相惜。  
十四年的对立和博弈，若说对彼此没有执念，那是假的。尽管到底都心知肚明，那执念并不足以影响双方的决策。  
然而不可否认的是，在人生中某几个意气风发的瞬间，也曾忽然模糊地想象过，与对方在沙场上终于一分胜负的场景。  
而没想过的是，最后只得一个如此丑陋的结局。

“你知道那是不可能的。”片刻后邓艾开口道。  
他的语气里透露出一分好似真诚的同情和惆怅。

姜维心里比谁都执着，却总是一副薄情寡欲的模样。正如邓艾看得比谁都淡薄，却总有人说他利欲熏心。  
因为邓士载的骄傲在言谈之间，是自矜才略的举重若轻；而姜伯约的骄傲深埋于骨髓之中，是身被刀戟亦远志不归的桀骜决然。  
因而世人都错看了他们，而唯独倾尽智武相抗的二人，将彼此看得比谁都清楚——尽管只有沙场上遥远模糊几面之缘，以及那如梦境般荒唐的一日相处。

姜维忽然想起了一句话。他缓缓道：“我从不半途而废。”  
随着这声落下，记忆好像一幅褪色长卷般逐渐浮现。  
只听邓艾突然笑道：“这场景，好像有些似曾相识。”  
说话间他的手顺着姜维的脖颈缓缓滑了下去。在整个气氛正要变得暧昧起来之时却被对方一把抓住。  
“邓士载，别做无用之事。”  
姜维发力把邓艾的手按到了墙上，不容挣脱。但他神色里一度浮现的几分恨意却消失了，取而代之的，是上一次见到邓艾时，那种似笑非笑的神情。  
恍然间，邓艾感觉有什么久远的回忆在苏醒。  
他一声哂笑：“我还以为你想上了我。”  
“若不是时间地点都不合适，我倒不介意一试。”姜维松手站起身来，表情又回到了阴翳中。  
说着望了望窗外的夜色，又道：“时候不早，我回去了。”  
揉着被姜维钳制过的手腕，邓艾忽然道：“多谢你专程来和我重温旧情。”  
“重温？”姜维转身却并没有动，从邓艾的角度看不见他的表情，“爱之欲其生，恶之欲其死——我们之间的感情时时刻刻都如此炽烈，怎会需要重温？”  
闻言，邓艾在他看不见的地方笑了起来。

十四年了，他们各自站在那条风雨飘摇的边境线上，身前是逆贼，身后是国家。他们注定要一同成为这时代最后的乱象，半生峥嵘，片刻不休。  
而这争斗逐渐刻入骨髓，再成为生命的常态。  
共枕干戈，亦各安然。

走出牢门的时候，姜维听见身后传来邓艾的低沉仿佛自语的声音。  
“姜伯约，他年天下太平，我去找你喝酒怎样？”  
姜维闻言，手上的动作顿了顿，没有回答。

他年天下太平，世上又要到何处去寻你我？

他转身穿过走廊推开来时的大门，破晓的第一缕曦色正好照耀在他的身上。所有的感慨、遗憾、快意和惆怅都被撇在了身后的黑暗里，四周浮雪映射出森然寒光。  
如同他的眉间清醒决绝，再无半分暖意。

**Author's Note:**

> 忍不住来一发拍摄花絮（？）  
“所以邓士载你到底是要杀我，还是要睡我？”  
“当然是先睡后杀。”  
“哦？那你来啊。”  
“算了.......还是杀了你吧。”  
“我裤子都脱了……”  
“你闭嘴！”
> 
> 好了一心造雷的作者已经滚去面壁思过了2333


End file.
